Doble inocencia
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Todo el mundo hablaba de que Naruto era un idiota por no notar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo a ella le sucedió lo mismo.


_Hola a todos~ ¿Cómo están? Yo bien, gracias por la pregunta (?._

 _Bueno, realmente no tengo mucho que decir además de que este es mi primer NaruHina (así que sean amables conmigo (?) Y que se me ocurrió mientras dormitaba hoy temprano (no pregunten, ni yo sé cómo pasó eso)_

 _Antes que nada, ya habiendo aclarado el tema de que es mi primera historia sobre estos dos, yo suelo escribir más sobre SasuHina*se esconde para que no le tiren tomatazos* (sí, sí, muy crack xD Lo sé) así que puede que no me haya salido muy bien… Pero eso no importa, era algo que deseaba escribir desde hace muuucho tiempo y además la pareja me encanta (~*-*)~ \\(*-*)/ ~(*-*~) Son tan tiernos~. *u* Así que este es mi intento._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Naruto**_ _no me pertenece._

 _¡A leer!_

 _P/D:_ _Si ven algún error ortográfico es porque estoy desde el celular :P (Sí, soy tan tarada como para hacer eso :'v)_

* * *

Doble inocencia

* * *

¿Por qué se comporta tan extraño? ¿Será que está enfermo? Se preguntaba la dulce Hinata mientras se dirigía a su hogar con las bolsas del mercado entre sus brazos. Se había encontrado con su amado rubio hacía apenas unos tantos minutos, él la saludó con su acostumbrado entusiasmo, sin embargo ella apenas se giró a devolverle el gesto él desvió la mirada repentinamente, rojo como un tomate y balbuceando cosas inentendibles, se marchó casi corriendo y tropezando un par de veces en el camino.

Hinata, entre tanto, se quedó ahí parada sin mover ni un músculo, completamente sorprendida por lo que el actuar del ojiazul.

-Oh, ¡Hinata! -Sakura apareció en su campo visual sacándola de su ensimismamiento. La aludida la miró, parecía recién salida del hospital.

¡Es cierto! Pensó la pelinegra. Sakura-san en médica, ella puede saber lo que le pasa a Naruto-kun.

-Sakura-san, hola -Saludó y luego bajó la mirada, chocando sus dedos meñiques como cuando era niña-. Eh… tengo una duda y pensaba que tal vez me podrías… ayudar.

La pelirrosa sonrió, asintiendo.

-Claro, ¿cuál es?

-Es sobre Naruto-kun -comenzó y el rostro de la pelirrosa se enserió, pensando que era un tema relacionado al amor que tenía la Hyuuga a su rubio amigo.

-O-Oh… La verdad no tienes por qué preocuparte. De hecho sigo esperando a Sasuke-kun porque él… -Estaba diciendo pero no pudo terminar ya que la pelinegra se le quedó mirando raro.

-Eh… Disculpa, Sakura-san, ¿pero de qué está hablando? -Preguntó Hinata mirándola sin entender.

-¿Ah? Nada, nada. -Sonrió nerviosamente.

-Está bien… Como decía, es sobre Naruto-kun, se está comportando raro. ¿Podría ser que esté enfermo? -Consultó con auténtica preocupación.

-Pues con lo descuidado que es no me extrañaría -Comentó frunciendo el ceño-. Dime, ¿cómo lo viste?

-Está más torpe de lo normal, cuando lo vi se tropezó varias veces… -Le informó mientras posaba su mano debajo de su mentón-. También balbuceaba un poco.. ¡Y-Y estaba rojo, muy rojo! ¿No tendrá fiebre? ¿No estará delirando? -Inquirió muy preocupada.

Sakura sonrió creyendo entender la situación.

-¿Y fue así todo el día o…?

-No -Se apresuró a contestar-. Cuando quise saludarlo… Él comenzó a actuar así. Es por eso la pregunta.

Sakura sonrió aún más, entendiéndolo todo, y puso una mano en su cintura.

-Ah. No debes preocuparte, Hinata. Es normal -La tranquilizó-. Pero si sigues preocupada, ¡ve a verlo!

Hinata se lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió, alegre y sonrojada.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura-san. ¡Eso haré! -Hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y sin esperar más caminó en dirección al departamento del rubio.

Sakura sonrió para sí.

Esos dos son un caso, pensó ella recordando que todo el mundo se quejaba de que Naruto no notaba sus sentimientos. Y sin embargo ella es igual de inocente, finalizó yéndose para su casa, después de todo mañana tendría una misión con el rubio y debería aguantarse sus gritos.

* * *

 _Bien, hasta acá mi intento de fic NaruHina :3_

 _¿Y bien, cómo me quedó? ¿Y si mejor vuelvo a desaparecer del fandom? 9.9 Okno. No es para tanto… creo._

 _En cualquier caso, háganmelo saber x3 Estaría muy feliz de saber sus opiniones._

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
